Obsession
by LifesDisgrace
Summary: They say the thrill of the first kill sets oneself on a spree for more... sorry bad summary i'm so bad at these. This is way better then it sounds.
1. The End and the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sweeney Todd related! (except for the idea of Toby becoming a huge killer) BUT STILL!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Toby listened from a grate just below Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shop, dancing happily, the woman he cared deeply about and the man he had never trusted. His hands trembled and his stomach churned._ This man is capable of more then he has ever done _he thought to himself. His thoughts were finally gathered and his suspicions were true, and of this he was sure… Sweeney Todd was a murder. He didn't want to admit it to himself either, but his beloved Mrs. Lovett was too. That thought made a cold chill creep up his spine.

A scream. _Was that Mrs. Lovett? _His heart started pounding. It felt as if it was going to jump out of his body and sit helpless on the floor. He looked out through the grates. Smoke flooded through the oven and there sat Sweeney Todd, caressing his dead wife. Rage tormented his body. He slowly, quietly got out of his hiding place. He picked up Sweeney Todd's precious razor. He slowly stepped over to the man who had murdered the only mother he'd ever known, his heart beating as he thought about what he was going to do. He hesitated for a few moments before the perfect moment arrived. Sweeney's throat was open, inches away from his own blade in the young boy's hand.

Toby, hand shaking uncontrollably, reached out and quickly slid the blade across Sweeney Todd's pale throat. Blood gushed from the deep and deadly wound. Toby made his way out and sat on the cold wet street. His heart pounded at the thought of what he had done….. But it felt so good…. _He wanted to do it again_. _And he would_ he thought to himself _soon_ he hoped.


	2. Satisfaction For Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sweeney Todd related, once again... Soo... you know the rest**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

He couldn't quite see right at first…. He had fallen asleep and his eyes were crusted over and he couldn't open them for several minutes. Once he regained his sight, a sharp searing pain shot through his arm. He looked down to find that he had slept looking for something to comfort him, finding the blade of the razor had deeply cut the palm of his hand. He sighed and got to his feet. He thought of the actions he had taken the night before, and was suddenly drowned in his own want to another kill. He wanted to hear someone scream and beg him for their own life just to kill them slowly and watch them struggle to stay alive. _Tonight _he promised himself.

Night came none to fast for him, but it came. Nightfall. It was amazing to him how such a single word could start a frenzy of emotions for such a young boy.

He had been watching, waiting, all day, stalking the one person he thought would beg the most. He had followed them all day. He stood in an alley now, waiting for her to pass. Her rapid pace was considerably recognizable to him. He didn't really have to watch so much as to here her…. She was approaching her death scene. He stepped out and grabbed he mouth, muffling her scream. He pushed her down to the end and closed her nose with two of his fingers while the other hand closed off her mouth. Her eyes were wet with tears but, though the pleading sadness, he could see the close resemblance to his. He stopped suffocating her just at the brink of death. Her face was tear stained and she was murmuring something that sounded like a prayer mixed with a dozen pleas. He raised his hand high above his head. He felt it briefly, the razor, solid silver, yet surprisingly very light for it's size and material. It shinned in the light almost looking like one of the millions of stars the shone brightly in the jet black sky. He brought it down, there was a lot of force behind the blow. She began to scream, but it was cut off by a strange gurgling sound as the blood squirted out from the deep wound.

Toby smiled. He was satisfied with himself. He was no longer uneasy about anything. He looked down _what a worthless woman his mother was, completely worthless._


	3. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: Well… Ummmm here's my disclaimer: I do not own anything Sweeney Todd related, yada yada, you know the rest. Sorry I haven't written in a while I also am writing books, and I kinda had this weird time when I refused to write anything and pretty much isolated my self from everything in my room for a while (long story). Anyway, enough about me, please enjoy my newest chapter to "Obsession".**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

He walked down the streets of London, panting, his stomach was trying to do something he wasn't quite used to, yet he had no control over it. His mind screamed "RUN." but his body would not allow it. He remembered the frightened look on his mother's face. She looked terrified.

He wanted to see the same look on someone else's face. _What about the body? _He stopped. He hadn't thought about it at the time. Of course, nobody would suspect an innocent, formally abused little orphan. He opened up the razor, the beautiful color of the familiar liquid brought back memories of his life that once was. Living in fear every night, that you wouldn't wake up. Working under miserable conditions that most people wouldn't even let their pigs into.

He shivered and his head ached. His knuckles and his tiny palms, together, sent a shock of pain through his arm. He collapsed on the hard, wet ground. The coolness of the air finally embraced his young skin, and the beautiful song of the wind lulled him to sleep.

Morning came too quick for Toby. People were walking around him and staring, gossiping about him as they passed. He sighed and grudgingly peeled himself off of the cobblestone. He rubbed his eyes and his heart pounded at the thought of blood, murder, showing no mercy whatsoever to the people the had made his life hell.

He started walking to no particular place in his mind. Voices tugged at his brain, at his memory, but he shooed them away the best he could. They were voices of the past now, they were no need to stop his life from going forward.

He looked around him, studying every single worthless soul. They lived a life as it nothing bad lived, but young Toby knew all too well that demons can take form in anything. Even the things you trusted most.

Betrayal.

All of his life was centered around betrayal. His mother. Pirelli. Sweeney Todd. Even his beloved Mrs. Lovett. He had no one to trust. All of them had wanted to kill him, leave him, none of them truly wanted him, and never knew what it was like to not be wanted.

**

* * *

**

(A/N): Hey! Sorry my last two chapters were sooooooo very short, I SEVERLY apologize for that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE after you read this click the little button thingy that says "REVIEW"! I would really like to see what you guys have to say about my fanfics. Ummm pole on my profile just a random thing I came up with

**(Don't know when I'll be able to get a new chapter on this sooooo, yeah. Depends on my ideas for my other stories that are not fanfics.)**

**Thanks for reading this big old long thing (If you diiiiiiiiiid…..) REVIEW! **

**Bye! X) "Rock On!"**


	4. What's Wrong With Me?

**Disclaimer: Do any of the other fanfiction writers get tired of writing disclaimers? (Maybe it's just me….?) Oooooooooookaaaaaaaaay, aside from that, it's disclaimer time! (yay XP) I do not own any of the Sweeney Todd related characters, setting, plot, etc. I just own the events…. That don't have to do with Sweeney Todd…..? Well, yeah (I think I worded that right?). Soooooo enough with that it's story time now! Please enjoy:**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Once again, night fall's sluggish arrival was like waiting for rain in a desert, and upon it's arrival, Toby found himself crying involuntarily and uncontrollably. _I shouldn't have to deal with this yet, killing shouldn't be a life or death situation for me. _He intertwined his small hands into his dirty, brown hair. He held the silver straight razor up to the dim moonlight. It shone like it was one of the hundreds of stars that dotted the midnight sky.

He had stalked his pray carefully. Watching, merciless of his pathetic soul. His target: the owner of the orphanage his mother had taken him to before he was to young to remember. He followed behind him without rest all day, his heart pounding at the thought of being covered in the blood of an enemy.

A young boy, one would think, would have other things on his mind. Toys, friends, maybe even helping a grocer work. But Toby's life was never like that. He had helped Mrs. Lovett with the meat pies, and she showed him more respect then he had ever felt. But in the end, it turned out that she had never loved him, she was in everything with Mr. Todd, struck with lust over him. _Past, nothing but past now. _

The razor glistened below the cuff in his sleeve. His next victim was headed towards a highly isolated area. _Wonderful. _He sped his pace up now, making sure to stay unseen, but keeping him within sight. He quickened to a run, catching up quickly. He put a small hand around the other man's mouth, just before he let a faint gasp pass his lips.

He toppled over hitting his head hard on the ground, knocking the breath out of him for a split second. The man was laying inches from him moaning in pain as he held his head, a slight grimace on his rather young face. Toby acted quickly. He sat on top of the mans thin legs, grabbing his neck then thrusting his head numerous time to the hard street. He pulled the beautiful razor out and pressed it to the pale throat. He pressed harder as blood welled out from around the weapon. The other man's breath was off and on many times, but with one quick flick of his wrist, breathing ceased and the narrow street was silent. The only sound Toby could hear was his heart pounding and blood spilling out from beneath him.

Toby wiped the beautiful blood that covered the metal instrument on the waistcoat of the dead man and walked off.

He walked slowly and softly on the deserted London streets. It was odd how during the day, so many people walked around. Now, nobody was in sight and the wonderful crowded city had turned to a ghost town in the blink of an eye.

Toby's body lurched forward as an acidic liquid made its was up his throat. He gagged and fell to the ground. He sat, hands and knees on the ground, looking down waiting for something else to happen. But nothing came. _What am I waiting for? _He let silence surround him, not daring to breathe.

He started to play with the razor. He nearly dropped it, and in the process, cut himself. The sharp sting brought him back to reality as the bright red blood welled up and spilled out of the rather deep cut.

He began to think as the blood dripped down and splattered onto the street, although, he wasn't very sure what it was about. He did this quite often, and it bothered him to not know of anything that his own mind made up. _Am I not in control of myself?_ _What's wrong with me?_

The moon shone bright on his back and the night wind blew angrily, pricking his skin with coldness beyond imagination. But, he stayed in the same position, unable to move, struck with fear, but unable to name it. His heart beat and he brought the sharp object up. The cold metal touched his neck, and set an icy chill through his body.

He sighed.

**

* * *

**

(A/N): Oh goodness… Cliffhanger? Thanks sooooo for reading my stories. You guys are awesome! Ummmm I gots a poll on my profile (Yes, completely random…) Soooo vote on that… My curiosity sparks my interest, if you read any of my stories or even read my profile, you can defiantly figure that out. But, I've been wrong before.

**PLEASE before you X out of this story or what ever you doooooo. PRESS REVIEW! I would really like to hear what you think about this… If you don't want to criticize me just put you PenName up so I can write you some kind of thank you or something (If you don't belong to fan fiction, of course, you cannot review, but that's beside the point)**

**Thanks! ROCK ON! XP **


End file.
